


My Last Breath

by GatewayMidnight



Series: Faded Light [2]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: AU, Cruelty, Elemental Deaths, Evil, Gen, Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatewayMidnight/pseuds/GatewayMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardian's week is up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cornelia

Ice crept through my veins, as heavy footsteps clunked towards us. Our week was up. Still I can't help but wonder who will be the first to go. We all stood up in our shared cell. My body protests against my movements, as it normally does now, wanting to rest. The straw bedding moves under my bare feet as I shift, feeling terrified of what was coming.

A large guard stands in front of our cage, his physical appearance reminding me, somewhat, of an ogre. The terrible sound of wheels screeching to a stop makes my heart beat faster, as if it was trying to burst through my chest. He turns to look at us, watch us, as the blue bars shrink to nothing. His smirks at us and grunts three words at us, at me "Come along blondie"

My heart freezes over as I step forwards, my head looking at the platform forming in front of my feet. I shuffle out of the cell, almost tripping over my feet. I glance over my shoulder to give my friends a weak smile. I stepped into the stone pathway as gracefully I as I can. I can hear the wheels and cogs turning once again closing the cell again. Hay Lin's sobs reach my ears and I find myself hoping she won't be the last to die, that she won't have to watch us get taken away from her one by one.

A heavy hand roughly grabs my shoulder and shoves me, making me trip over my own feet. I stare at the ground as I walk to my death, watching as the ground changes from stone to dirt. I hear many voices whispering around me now, we must be in the heart of the city. They must be doing these executions publicly. Vainly, I hope they don't have to watch, that they can leave if the don't want to see.

"Up you go sweetheart" A condescending voice laughs behind me.

I glance up and see a wooden stage, slowly I pad up the stairs. Tears starting to flow down my face. I am being led to the centre of the stage, I look up at the crowds. I see small children hiding their faces in their mothers skirts, Husbands with their arms around their wives trying to soothe them and groups of orphaned children huddled together. The guards are standing side by side behind the crowds forcing them to stay and watch.

Anger and sorrow rush through me as a thick vine is slipped over my head. Loud wails come from the audience, as the executioner grips the lever. A grinding sound fills my ears, my body drops through the stages trap door as my world goes black.


	2. Irma

I wrapped my arms around Hay Lin, doing my best to soothe her as her body jerked with the force of her sobbing. I looked up at Taranee to see her curled up in the corner, her head resting on her knees, shoulders shaking. I was the only one who had managed to stop crying so far. My head span as I tried to work out who would be next, and find myself selfishly hoping it won't be me.

"Do you think she suffered?" Hay Lin whispered softly

I sighed running one of my hands through my hair, _Yes_ my mind screamed at me _why would_ she _make it quick_ "I don't think she did, W-will wants rid of us why would she prolong our lives with a long death?"

Hay Lin whimpered and pressed herself into me and caught Taranee glaring at me "Irma, why are you talking that way?"

"I'm telling the truth" I reply my head dropping slightly, resting my forehead against Hay Lin's dirty hair, as I spoke "She's made it obvious she doesn't want us around anymore."

"You're right I don't" A cold voice reached my ears.

I don't move "Has the Queen of Meridian come to gloat?"

"Hardly. I came to tell you that I've decided who will be the next to die" Will smiled "I've personally came down to escort them on their last journey"

"Well who is it then?" Taranee snapped, her patience with the Queen lost a long time ago.

"Irma" She spat my name out in disgust

I stood up as Hay Lin shuffled across the floor staring the ground sadly. I walked to the front of the cage "This must be the best day of your life. I mean you are finally getting rid of whats left of your friends. You finally get to wipe away what is left of your life on Earth."

"Exactly" Will bared her teeth slightly before turning around "Open the cell" she barked at the Guards behind her, while staring at me "After all we don't want you to be late for your appointment"

The blue bars slid down and I stepped out, my face blank, I ignored my fear of dying and held my head high as I walked across the narrow walkway. I looked at Will, her expression was unreadable "Lead the way, My Queen" My voice icy, my glare cold.

Will replied with a smirk "Gladly"

As I was walked to my death, Will at my side, I saw mourning villagers trudging towards the Villages Centre, followed by guards. My thoughts raced as I came to the realisation they will be forced to watch me die. My heart almost stopped as I saw the hangman's noose, the one obviously used for Cornelia earlier today.

Will noticed the direction of my gaze "You know, I am extremely disappointed I couldn't make to the first execution of today" Will paused giving a false sigh "But I'll make sure I'm here for the rest of them"

Will brushes past me and walks onto the stage, the guards push me roughly to make me follow. A dead weight settles in my stomach as I walk up the rickety stairs.

Will smiles harshly at me, I scowl at her "I thought I was going to be killed with water?"

I watch as her eyes went hard in concentration, her hand lifted to point at me "Irma, did you know the brain is 70% water, and the lungs are about 90% water. Your muscle tissue contains about 75% water, your body fat contains 10% water and your bones has 22% water and 83% of our blood is water?"

I felt the rush of _my_ old power surround me as Will started to drain me. A small ball of water started to collect on front of me, I focused on that instead of the horrified screams around me. My legs buckled under me but my eyes did not leave the rapisly growing ball of water. My breath came in pants. My eyes closed, for the last time, after Will made a life size model of me out of the water.


	3. Taranee

I knew I was next. Will would obviously let the youngest die last; let her suffer more than the others. My head dropped forward, of its own accord, and rested against my drawn-up knees. My tears ran out a while ago, no matter how much I want to, how much I wish to, I can't cry for my friends. I can't. Heavy footsteps echoed around us, coming closer to us, to me. Hay Lin let out a small squeak of fear when the footsteps stop; slowly I lift my head and stare at the ogre-like guard.

A low grunt emits from his throat "Fire"

My legs shakily support me, as I push myself off of the ground. I chance a glance at Hay Lin, her head is bowed slightly and huge tears are rolling down her cheeks. I whisper my apologies to her for leaving her alone as I walk out the cell and onto the stone walkway.

Heavy hands push and shove me from side-to-side as I walk, silently, to my death. It is easy to guess how I am going to die, I do not fear death, but I do fear dying by fire. Any other death would not terrify me as this does; maybe my fear of fire isn't completely gone.

My hands suddenly jerk behind my back by an unseen force, my head snaps up and I take in my surroundings. The village centre. My eyes see my captor, my best friend; her eyes are cold as she uses vines to bind my hands. Her mouth set into a grim smirk as she made more vines appear and willed them to crawl and wrap themselves up and around my legs, then around my arms and torso. They grip me tightly, making it impossible for me to move. The guards leave my side as wood flies towards me creating a wall-like circle around me, blocking my view.

The smell of smoke filled my nose. Suddenly my heart seemed to beat louder, my breathing became harsher. I coughed as smoke relentlessly filled my lungs; the heat was already near unbearable. My lungs were becoming desperate for fresher air, clean air. Quickly I became limp, my bindings, weakened by the heat, snapped and I hit the ground heavily. The smoke somehow seemed to be thicker down here, my breathing became more ragged. My eyes were heavy, and I felt tired. I was ignorant of the flames starting to break through the wood. With a heavy sigh my eyes slipped shut.


	4. Hay Lin

I curled up in the corner of my dark cell, my chin pressed to the top of my knees. Low whimper escaped my mouth as tears rolled down my cheeks, my shoulders shook. The voices of other prisoners echoed around me, thumping footsteps came into the prison. Although my vision was blurred I could clearly see that the guard was in front of my cage. My legs shook as I slowly stood up, slowly, I managed to shuffle towards newly opened cell. The cell didn't close behind me, the wheels and cogs remained stationary.

"The Queen wishes to see you before your execution." The guard grunted the words at me, over-exaggerating the effort it took to get the words out.

I kept silent as he walked towards the monstrous castle, that was now the home of my ex-friend, my ex-leader, my ex-everything. The castle entrance came in front of me too quickly. I was pushed and pulled through the enormous corridors. My eyes, instead of inspecting the gothic beauty of the castle, were trained on my feet and the stone slabs beneath them. I was stopped in front of a large, oak door. I watched as the guards on each side moved to grab a handle, and pulled the door open.

I was roughly shoved into the room, the door shut behind me. The room was sparsely decorated, the walls were painted a dark red, a large bed sat proudly against the centre of the back wall, and dark wooden end tables were nestled into the sides of the bed. A large, black writing desk stood to my left, underneath a window, its wooden stool was curled up, protected, under the desk.

"Do you like it?" An emotionless voice sounded behind me.

I turned around, to stare at the single person that brought me so much pain. I glared. She laughed.

"Well, I do hope you'll learn to like it" Will smirked at me before walking over to the window.

My mind drew a blank as I tried to work out what she meant. She turned to look at me; her eyes glinted with something troubling, something malicious.

"Come look out the window" Will sneered "I'm sure you'll just love the view"

Cautiously I walked towards the window, my remaining on hers as I walked. One of my hands moved to rest on the windowsill but I didn't turn to look.

"Look" Will ordered, her voice empty of emotions.

Slowly I turned my head to stare outside. I reeled back in shock, my feet struggled to keep up with my backwards dash and I fell. Heavily. I rubbed my hands over my eyes, pressing just a bit too hard, trying to erase the image. Will's maniacal laughter sounded, echoed around the room. When her laughter faded and died I heard her footsteps coming towards me. She crouched down beside me; her face probably was scrunched up in disgust.

She whispered viciously in my ear "I thought you would like to see your friends again" Will stood up and walked to the large oak doors, her hand rested on the handle of the door as she turned to look at me "Enjoy your new room"


End file.
